


0040

by icelantern_OWL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelantern_OWL/pseuds/icelantern_OWL
Summary: 艾沃尔执着于挑战科约特威，成功因此受困强奸/抹布/未成年性行为预警
Relationships: Eivor/Sigurd Styrbjornson, kjotve/Eivor, other/eivor
Kudos: 14





	0040

“你应该杀了我，科约特维。”艾沃尔想要这么说，像一个真正的英雄和勇士那样，但掐住他下颌的手让他连咬下自己舌头的能力都没有。科约特维紧拽着绑住他双手手腕的粗糙绳索，那力道大到他的上半身不得不像紧绷的弓弦那样弯曲着，而无论是向前还是向后挪动身体，都会惹来周围的人再次发出哄笑。  
“Look at you, A little raven.”科约特维的声音粗哑，从四面八方灌入，“如此急切地来我这里寻求失败，我都要以为你是来投怀送抱的了。”  
艾沃尔从喉咙里发出嘶吼，但合不上的嘴只能让他的声音像无力示威的幼兽。他只要稍一抬头就能看到另一张酷似科约特维的丑恶脸庞，卑鄙与堕落比科约特维更甚——戈姆咧开的嘴角和胯下直冲他鼻腔的腥味让艾沃尔快要吐出来了。可是滚动的喉结在旁人看来更像是急切等待的吞咽。  
“他们叫你什么？狼吻者？”科约特维的呼吸贴在艾沃尔耳边，“别被名号骗了，小乌鸦，你只是你那懦弱氏族的可怜幸存者，活下来的祭品。你活着是因为我杀你都觉得无聊。”科约特维的手指像鹰爪一样抠进艾沃尔腰侧的皮肉里，艾沃尔干咳了两声，口水顺着无力合起的双唇流下。  
他被科约特维甩到地上，肋骨撞得生疼，他猜自己的额头也流血了，但绕到他身后的戈姆马上让他忘记了疼痛——“你要是再敢碰我——”  
戈姆的笑声刺耳，失去衣服的艾沃尔本能地试图把自己瑟缩成一团，而他只是徒劳地在地上挣扎了几秒。濡湿的舌尖爬过他的后穴，艾沃尔打了个哆嗦，两只脚踝马上又被不同的人向外扯开，逼他把自己完完全全的展露出来，展露给在场的所有人。  
戈姆的手扒住软嫩的臀肉用力地向外拉扯，艾沃尔的额头顶着地板，把哀嚎掐在舌根，感觉戈姆的手指从一根变成两根，沉重的呼吸贴在他腿根上，过了一会儿一口唾沫粗鲁地吐在他屁股上，“这个婊子，”艾沃尔紧闭双眼，听见戈姆抬起身用力地拍打他的屁股，轻蔑地对王座之上的人说：“看他的屁眼！他已经被人用过了！”  
旁人笑声夹杂着议论声四起，还有科约特维不以为然轻蔑嗤笑，他猛然把酒杯砸在地上，随意地推开自己的儿子，“戈姆。”他命令戈姆把艾沃尔翻过来，背靠戈姆，以正面面对科约特维。这是艾沃尔第一次如此之近的距离看见自己的仇人，他在大腿被拉开，筋骨抽疼的时候集中全部的注意力，观察着这张他必须要撕碎的脸——科约特维象征性地撸了两把艾沃尔自己软在腿侧阴茎，全当做是仁慈，便马上解开自己的裤子，用他那巨大的鸡巴尖对准艾沃尔的穴口。  
疼，也不全是疼，更多的是又酸又胀的感觉。艾沃尔紧闭双眼，他的肉体无处可逃，心跳声如嗡鸣，他不由自主地想起上一次西格德进入他的时候，那感觉和现在并无二致，但那时他心脏中胀满了如云梅搬酸涩的甜蜜，现在他依旧被填满到心潮翻滚，却是被仇恨和呕吐感——不，艾沃尔让自己停止，就算是对比和联想这都是对西格德和自己的侮辱，西格德教他亲吻如同放生一只误入捕兽笼的野兔，西格德开括他时的动作比勇士摘下雪花更加轻柔，他会用额头抵着艾沃尔的额头，年轻但粗糙的手掌揉捏艾沃尔的颈肉，而艾沃尔会全心全意地露出自己的腹部，用自己的欲望把西格德吞噬。  
艾沃尔闭紧双眼的力道让自己眼眶酸涩。他是如此的想念他的兄长，以至于任何一点触碰都能把他点燃。  
“戈姆。”科约特维再次命令道，他的儿子心领神会地一只手挟住艾沃尔的后颈，另一只手拉扯艾沃尔的头发，强迫他睁开双眼。而科约特维因此露出了满意的笑容——“睁开眼睛，狼吻者，好好看清我是如何操你的。”  
在那一瞬间，艾沃尔被科约特维贯穿了。  
“奥丁啊……”科约特维发出喟叹，他的阴茎直直捣碎了艾沃尔的自尊心，胸口和脖子的皮肤因为快感而沸腾，手指在艾沃尔白腻的腿根留下青紫的指印。他又激烈地捅了几下，直到粗壮的阴茎连根没入鲜嫩的肉穴里，艾沃尔痛苦地哼声让科约特维咧开了嘴角，于是他马上全部拔出来，在再次捅进去的时候粗暴地掐住艾沃尔的下颌——苏尔的光芒在艾沃尔脑中乍现，他张开双唇，发出像尖叫一样的呻吟。  
“我要把你留下来，狼吻者。”科约特维用称号——狼吻者——而不是名字喊他，“你这个婊子，你被多少人操过？你才多大？十五？你这天杀的肉穴……”  
科约特维声音沙哑，在肉穴里进出时汗珠洒到的艾沃尔的脸上，和眼角流下的生理泪水混在一起流进口腔，“我一定要把你留下来，”科约特维的声音越来越大，操弄艾沃尔的速度也愈发的快，颠簸如暴风雨夜的长船，“我要每天都能操到你，让你的屄给我生孩子，我可以一刻都不停，在你怀孕的时候接着操你，奥丁在上，提尔在上……你就是一个欠操的婊子，你能活到现在就是为了让我用鸡巴捅你！”  
他尝到自己的鲜血，从牙齿下的嘴唇涌出，他想起西格德说过类似的话——如果可以，他想拥有一个和艾沃尔的孩子，不过那是在西格德结婚之前的夜晚了。  
科约特维仍然在操他，艾沃尔酸软的身体下沉，戈姆用鼓起的裆部急切地磨蹭着他的脸颊，躲闪的动作因为科约特维掐住他阴茎而停下，艾沃尔的胸口随着心脏快速起伏——在他还未察觉的时候科约特维就注意到艾沃尔也硬了，粉红色的阴茎上血管紧绷，随着科约特维的动作一晃一晃，等待采撷。  
西格德说他敏感的可爱，曾用一只手指就把他玩的乱七八糟，他不能原谅自己竟借着科约特维的凌辱思念西格德的温暖，身体却坦诚地将他的思念告诉了所有能触摸到他的人。  
科约特维又对艾沃尔说了什么，又对着其他人说了什么，但艾沃尔没有听清。他细长的腿就搭在科约特维的肩膀上，如果他还有力气的话也许能把科约特维用双腿绞死。但他陷得太深了，被科约特维的阴茎钉在原地动弹不得，一只巨大的手掌钳住他的喉咙，一点点收紧，艾沃尔大声哭号，两条腿在空中乱蹬着挣扎，戈姆配合着父亲的动作，用力按压艾沃尔被刺穿鼓起的小腹，逐渐稀缺的空气让艾沃尔拱起脊背，在恍然间他看到苍茫大海上归来的长船，随风收起的绿色船帆——“西、西德格……”  
艾沃尔在窒息的高潮中嗫嚅着，眼泪流进鬓角，幸运的是没人听到这句话，所有人都在为科约特维而欢呼，微凉的精液倒灌进艾沃尔的肠道，他被永恒的打上了科约特维，他在这世间唯一憎恨且厌恶的仇敌的印记。  
射精后的科约特维扔下他艾沃尔一片狼藉的下半身，任由自己的儿子解开裤子，粗壮腥臭的阴茎弹到艾沃尔的脸上，紧贴他的嘴唇。不怀好意的战士们走到近处，科约特维接过他人递来的酒杯——“干杯！”他高举鹿角，酒液滴落在艾沃尔的脸上、红肿的乳尖上，还有软掉的阴茎上。被操弄到脱水的艾沃尔在恍惚间想要汲取那丁点麦香，舌尖却只碰到戈姆冲进来的阴茎，他像张开的弓一样向后弯曲脖颈，戈姆的手掐住他的下颌，粗暴地使用着艾沃尔的喉咙。  
有人再次分开他的双腿，有双手揉捏他乳房，而战士们的哄笑声渐渐远去——“干杯！”艾沃尔隐约间听到他们再次为这场盛宴欢呼，但他只看见了一个红发男人跳下船头，笑着向他走来。


End file.
